Presenters of talks, speeches, and other presentations often use slides to provide a visual context or additional information for their presentations. Many presenters use computer software programs to develop and present these slides during a presentation. After giving the presentations, some presenters choose to make the presentation slides available for the general public—or a specific group—to view. With the increasing popularity of the Internet, many presenters offer their presentation slides for download by Internet users. However, those who view the slides without having been at the live presentation where they were presented may not fully understand the significance or context of the slides without the speech or talk given by the presenter.
To provide additional context for viewers interested in the presentation, some presenters have videos of their presentation recorded, and then make these video recordings available for download by Internet users or to other interested parties instead of the slides. However, the video recordings often focus on the presenter and not the slides, and thus the slides that provide additional detail or context may not be easily viewable in these videos.
To address this limitation, some presenters provide both the slides and a video recording associated with the presentation. However, even when both the slides and the video recording are provided to a viewer, the viewer may find it difficult to follow the video properly, and to know when to switch slides to keep pace with the video recording. Additionally, in such an arrangement, it also may be difficult for the viewer to navigate the presentation video or slides. For example, if the viewer wishes to skip several slides ahead, perhaps to skip a portion of the presentation in which the viewer is not interested, then the viewer must then try to find the portion of the video that corresponds to the slide being viewed. Conversely, if the viewer wishes to advance or rewind the video, then the viewer must then find the slide corresponding with the portion of the video being viewed. Finding the slide corresponding to a given time period in the video and finding the portion of the video corresponding with a slide can be time-consuming tasks, and may therefore decrease the utility of providing slides and videos of a presentation.
A need in the art therefore exists for a system that overcomes one or more of the above-described limitations.